Boss's Daughter
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn es etwas gab, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte, dann war es DAS!


Diese Geschichte spielt in Staffel 7 und der Titel ist auch richtig, da ich die Schreibweise des Songs von Pop Evil verwendet habe.

Boss's Daughter

Lachend sah Amanda Miller ihren Freund an. "Du hast Mehl auf der Wange, Spencer…", sagte sie und auch der Angesprochene musste etwas Lachen.  
"Du siehst auch nicht gerade besser aus.", erwiderte er und wischte ihr etwas Mehl von der Schläfe. "Warum endet es eigentlich immer in so einem Chaos, wenn wir Backen?", fragte er.  
"Es fängt immer damit an, dass du von dem Teig naschen willst. Und dann endet es in einer Mehl-Schlacht.", erklärte sie und sah auf die Cookies im Ofen. Es waren knapp drei Bleche, die Spencer's Leidenschaft für Keksteig überlebt hatten und jetzt langsam vor sich hin backten.  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich hab gar nichts weiter von dem Teig gegessen!", verteidigte sich der Profiler und Amanda lachte erneut.  
"Ich hab gesehen, wie du jedes Mal genascht hast, wenn du geglaubt hast, dass ich wegschauen. Im übrigen werden das fast immer vier Bleche...und heute sind es gerade nur drei geworden."  
"Ich hab vielleicht etwas von dem Teig gegessen.", gab Spencer schließlich zu.

"Wenn wir jetzt auf die Kekse warten, können wir gleich hier etwas Ordnung machen."  
"Ich hab da eine bessere Idee…", sagte das Genie, setzte seine Freundin auf die Küchentheke und küsste sie.  
"Mir gefällt deine Idee.", gestand Amanda und grinste etwas. "Allerdings sollten wir jetzt lieber Ordnung machen, damit wir dann Zeit haben. Du weißt, dass wir den morgigen Tag nicht zusammen verbringen können..."  
"Hmm...müssen wir wohl.", sagte Reid und stahl sich einen Kuss. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du es deiner Familie nicht sagst…"

Amanda seufzte. "Spencer, das hatten wir doch schon einmal. Mein kleiner Bruder wäre so begeistert von dir, dass er es sofort meinem Vater erzählen würde. Und der wäre mal wieder zu beschützerisch und würde es schaffen dich zu verjagen."  
"Ich bezweifle, dass dein Vater das schaffen würde.", erklärte Spencer überzeugt, doch Amanda schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du kennst ihn eben nicht. Mein Dad hat mich auf eine reine Mädchenschule geschickt und selbst an der Uni jemanden gehabt, der ein Auge auf mich hat. Er vergisst, dass ich 22 Jahre alt bin und damit kein kleines Mädchen mehr…", sie seufzte. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber die konnte einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
"Trotzdem sollten wir es deiner Familie bald sagen.", sagte Spencer und Amanda nickte. Auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, wusste sie, dass ihr Freund Recht hatte.  
"Lass mir noch etwas Zeit, dass ich meine Familie an den Gedanken gewöhnen kann, ja?", bat sie und Spencer nickte geschlagen. Er konnte ihr eben nichts abschlagen.

Am nächsten Tag war Amanda mit ihrem kleinen Bruder unterwegs. "Amy, wie heißt der Beruf, den du gleich nochmal machst?"  
Die 22-Jährige lachte. "Ich bin Pressesprecherin für die Polizei. Das bedeutet, dass ich mit den Zeitungen zusammenarbeite und ihnen wichtige Mitteilungen gebe, die sie dann veröffentlichen. Wenn es zum Beispiel oft Einbrüche gibt, lässt die Polizei durch mich eine Warnung herausgeben. Ich sage dann den Zeitungen, dass sie einen Artikel schreiben sollen und gebe ihnen bestimmte Informationen. So wissen dann die Bürger, dass sie, wenn sie zum Beispiel in dem Stadtteil wohnen, besonders aufmerksam sein sollen.  
Oder wenn die Polizei einen Verbrecher sucht, dann sage ich der Presse, worauf man achten soll. Ist der Gesuchte groß oder klein, ist er dick oder dünn, hat er lange oder kurze Haare, welche Haarfarbe hat er? Alles so etwas, verstehst du?", fragte sie und der kleine Junge nickte. "Warum hast du eigentlich gefragt?"

"Naja, wir müssen für die Schule eine Arbeit machen, was unsere Eltern arbeiten. Dad hat gesagt, dass ich nicht seine Arbeit nehmen kann, da wir ja auch Bilder brauchen. Und da bist du mir eingefallen. Du passt ja auch immer auf mich auf und kümmerst dich um mich.", sagte der kleine Junge und Amanda lächelte.  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Kleiner…", sagte sie und umarmte den Jungen.  
"Ich bin nicht klein!", bekam sie daraufhin ein Kommentar des Siebenjährigen zu hören, was sie zum Lachen brachte.  
"Du bist 15 Jahre jünger als ich. Du bist klein…", lachte sie und ihr Bruder sah beleidigt aus.  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dich noch mag…", sagte er, was seine Schwester nur noch mehr Lachen ließ.

Später am Abend, als sie bei Amanda waren, hatten die beiden Geschwister eine Höhle aus Decken im Wohnzimmer gebaut, in der sie mit Amandas Laptop "König der Löwen" schauten und dabei die Kekse knabberten.  
"Mini, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es für dich behältst.", begann Amanda und sah ihren kleinen Bruder an.  
Dieser nickte. "Versprochen. Geschwister-Ehrenwort!"  
"Gut. Du hast mich doch gefragt, warum du nicht schon gestern zu mir konntest. Du konntest nicht zu mir, weil ich jemanden hier hatte. Mein Freund war hier.", erklärte sie und ihr Bruder machte große Augen. "Ich werde dir nicht seinen Namen sagen, falls dir Dad gegenüber etwas rausrutscht."  
"Liebt ihr euch und bist du glücklich mit ihm?", wollte ihr kleiner Bruder wissen und klang dabei viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter.  
"Ja...zu beidem.", antwortete Amanda lächelnd.  
"Dann mag ich ihn jetzt schon.", erklärte der kleine Junge und wurde dafür von seiner Schwester umarmt.  
"Danke. Ich hab dich lieb, Mini."

Als Reid am Montag das Büro betrat, sah Derek ihn misstrauisch an. Er sah viel zu fröhlich für einen Montagmorgen aus.  
"Hey...was ist mit dir los?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Du bist viel zu gut gelaunt für einen Montagmorgen.", stellte Morgan fest.  
Reid war an einem Montag normalerweise nie so gut gelaunt. Und schon gar nicht war er ein Morgenmensch.  
"Ich hatte einen guten Kaffee und es ist ein schöner Tag.", versuchte Spencer sich rauszureden.  
"Das glaub ich dir nicht!", sagte Morgan und begann im nächsten Moment zu grinsen. "Daher weht also der Wind. Wie heißt sie?"  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Reid erneut, dieses mal aber deutlich verwirrter.

"Ich will den Namen deiner Freundin wissen, die ihren Lippenstiftabdruck versehentlich auf deinem Hemd hinterlassen hat.", sagte Morgan und deutete grinsend auf den roten Abdruck, der halb unter der Krawatte des Profilers verborgen war. Zum Glück war noch keiner der anderen aus dem Team da und somit konnte Morgan seinen besten Freund in Ruhe aufziehen.  
"Verdammt…", fluchte Reid und richtete seine Krawatte.  
"Also, wie heißt sie?"  
"Ich werde dir ihren Namen nicht sagen. Und denk nicht mal dran, Garcia nach ihr suchen zu lassen. Es ist momentan einfach noch privat.", sagte Reid und sah seinen besten Freund streng an.  
"Okay, ich werde nicht nach ihrem Namen fragen...aber ich will Details!", forderte Derek. "Ich will wissen, wie sie so ist."  
"Sie ist witzig, charmant, wunderschön und klug genug, um mich in Schach, Go, Poker und jedem anderen Kartenspiel zu schlagen.", beantwortete Spencer die Frage kurz angebunden.

"Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Morgan weiter und war gespannt auf die Antwort.  
"Sie ist etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich und hat dunkelbraune Augen. Und ihre Haarfarbe ist irgendwie ein ganz helles braun oder ein ganz dunkles blond. Das variiert je nach Jahreszeit."  
"Und ihre Figur?", fragte Morgan grinsend, allerdings nur um Reid zu ärgern. Er wusste, dass er darauf garantiert keine Antwort bekommen würde.  
"Sie ist meine Freundin. Ihre Figur kann dir egal sein!", knurrte Reid und sah etwas sauer aus. Er wusste sowieso, dass Morgan zumindest spielerisch mit ihr flirten würde, wenn er sie dem Team vorstellen würde. Ständig flirteten die Männer mit ihr, was ihn störte. Natürlich ging Amanda nie darauf ein, aber es nervte ihn schon, dass die Männer nur zu ihr kamen, weil sie eine Modelfigur hatte. Immerhin zählten die inneren Werte mehr. Außerdem war sie seine Freundin. Himmel...wann war er so besitzergreifend geworden?

"Irgendwas versteckst du noch. Raus damit, dann lass ich dich in Ruhe…", sagte Morgan und Reid seufzte.  
"Ich weiß manchmal nicht, wie es weitergehen soll…", gestand Spencer und bekam daraufhin einen fragenden Blick. "Warst du schon einmal mit einer Frau zusammen, bei der du wusstest, dass sie die Frau fürs Leben ist?", fragte Reid und Morgan schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Geht es dir so bei ihr?"  
"Ja. Sie ist die Frau, die ich heiraten und mit der ich in ein paar Jahren vielleicht auch Kinder aufziehen will."  
Jetzt war es an Derek erstaunt zu sein. Reid hatte immer gesagt, dass er keine eigenen Kinder wollte. Einmal wegen der Gefahr, dass sie Schizophrenie erben könnten und dann, weil er glaubte, dass er kein guter Vater werden würde. Auch wenn letzteres natürlich vollkommener Stuss war. Immerhin hatten sie ihn alle im Umgang mit Henry und Jack gesehen.

"Was ist dann das Problem?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie das auch will.", erklärte das Genie und Morgan stutzte.  
"Warum zweifelst du an ihr, wenn sie dich wirklich liebt?" Reid's Beschreibung Klang zumindest danach.  
"Weil sie knapp neun Jahre jünger ist, als ich…", gestand Reid.  
Jetzt war es an Morgan überrascht zu schauen. "Sie ist erst 22?"  
"Ja. Ich meine, was wenn sie jemanden findet, der besser zu ihr passt?", fragte er und bekam von seinem besten Freund ein Schulterklopfen.  
"Jemanden, der besser ist als du, wird sie nicht finden und wenn sie so klug ist, wie du sagst, dann weiß sie das auch.", machte Derek ihm Mut. Immerhin war er sich sicher, dass Reid sich wie ein Gentleman verhielt. "Und jetzt, lass uns an die Arbeit gehen. Je eher die Akten fertig sind, desto eher kannst du zu deinem Mädchen zurück."

Es war Nachmittag, als eine Frau das FBI betrat und den Weg in Richtung BAU einschlug.  
"Bella...es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."  
"Hallo Dave. Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Ist mein Vater in seinem Büro?", fragte sie und umarmte den älteren Profiler.  
"Ja, aber er ist in einer Besprechung mit einem Agent. Du kannst in meinem Büro warten. Ich gehe nur Kaffee holen.", erklärte Rossi und verschwand in Richtung Pausenraum.  
"Wer ist das?", wurde er sofort von Morgan gefragt und Rossi lächelte.  
"Das erfährst du früh genug.", sagte Rossi. Allerdings sollte er schneller Recht behalten, als ihm lieb war.  
Während die Frau nämlich die Treppe hochging, öffnete sich die Tür und Reid und Hotch kamen aus dem einen Büro. Augenblicklich blieb die Frau auf der kleinen Galerie stehen und sah fassungslos die beiden Männer an, die sie inzwischen auch entdeckt hatten. Die beiden Männer lächelten.  
"Amanda, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist.", sagte Hotch und im gleichen Moment sah Reid die Frau fragend an.  
"Schatz, was machst du hier?"  
Während die beiden Männer das jedoch gefragt hatten, war Amanda kreidebleich geworden und würgte ein "Spencer?! Dad?!", hervor, bevor sie einen Schritt zurück machte, wobei sie die Treppe in ihrem Rücken vergessen hatte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts die Stufen herunter, wobei sie sich den Kopf am Geländer schlug und bewusstlos am Fuß der Treppe liegen blieb.

Sofort rannten die beiden Männer zu der am Boden liegenden Frau, gefolgt von dem Rest des Teams, und versuchten sie wach zu bekommen. Amanda erholte sich zum Glück schnell, sah allerdings in absolutem Schock zu den beiden Männern. Das war keinesfalls gut. Schnell wollte sie sich aufsetzen, doch Spencer drückte sie zurück.  
"Hey...langsam…", sagte er und überprüfte schnell ihre Pupillenreflexe, bevor er sich ihren Kopf ansah. Erst dann half er ihr aufzustehen und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. JJ hatte ihr schnell ein Glas Wasser gebracht, was sie, auf Spencer's Anweisung hin, komplett Austrinken sollte. Er war vielleicht nicht so ein Doktor, aber er hatte trotzdem Medizin studiert.

"Eine Gehirnerschütterung hast du schonmal nicht, da hattest du ziemliches Glück. Aber mit einer Beule am Hinterkopf und den Kopfschmerzen wirst du leben müssen. Ebenso wie mit dem leichten Schock.", erklärte Reid und Amanda nickte. Dann sah sie jedoch zu ihrem Vater und erkannte sofort die Wut, genauso wie die Sorge, die jetzt allerdings verschwand, da Reid festgestellt hatte, dass es ihr gut ging.  
"Dad, ich kann das erklären.", sagte sie und Hotch sah sie streng an.  
"Auf die Erklärung bin ich wirklich gespannt!", knurrte Hotch und sah von seiner Tochter zu seinem Agenten und wieder zurück.

"Zuerst einmal: Spencer und ich lieben uns und das wirst du nicht ändern können! Ich wusste, dass du genau so reagieren würdest und genau deshalb, habe ich es dir nicht gesagt. Spencer wusste auch nicht, dass du mein Vater bist. Außerdem hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Spencer bei der BAU arbeitet.", erklärte sie, doch das ließ ihren Vater nicht ruhiger werden.  
"Wie kannst du nicht wissen, dass Reid hier arbeitet? Außerdem ist er neun Jahre älter als du!", stellte Hotch fest und  
"Alter ist nur eine Zahl! Und neun Jahre sind nicht wirklich ein Unterschied.  
Und dass ich keinen Ahnung hatte, dass Spencer hier arbeitet, liegt daran, dass er mich gebeten hat, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er beim FBI arbeitet und ich habe das überprüft. Mehr musste ich nicht wissen und seien wir ehrlich. Über eure Fälle kann man nicht wirklich beim Abendessen reden. Und wahrscheinlich hätten die meisten Frauen auch die Flucht angetreten, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr ständig mit Serienkillern zu tun habt.", sagte sie.

"Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass…", bevor Hotch seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er von seiner Tochter unterbrochen.  
"Ja, das ändert nicht an der Tatsache, dass ich 22 Jahre alt und damit erwachsen bin. Wenn jemand etwas gegen deine und Haleys Beziehung gesagt hätte, hättest du ihm genau das gleiche gesagt. Weshalb willst du mir also die Beziehung zu dem Mann, den ich liebe, verbieten?! Außerdem würde ich keinen besseren Mann als Spencer finden können. Du hättest früher oder später sowieso damit klar kommen müssen, dass ich einen Freund habe. Und ich finde früher eindeutig besser, als erst in ein paar Jahren. Selbst Jack verhält sich erwachsener als du.", verteidigte sie sich und zerstörte damit endgültig die komplette Argumentation ihres Vaters.

Dieser seufzte geschlagen. "Du bist wie deine Mutter...mit dem Unterschied, dass du keine Vasen oder Teller wirfst, wenn du wütend bist.", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf die kleine Narbe an seinem Handgelenk, die von einer, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, fliegenden Untertasse stammte.  
Jocelyn Miller war wirklich eine temperamentvolle Frau gewesen und Hotch war froh, dass Amanda nicht das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Amanda war ein uneheliches Kind gewesen und er hatte erst von ihr erfahren, als Jack schon auf der Welt war. Haley hingegen hatte Amanda dann wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt, auch wenn sie Aaron den betrunkenen Fehltritt von vor Jahren nie wirklich verziehen hatte.

Amanda grinste jetzt, bis Reid sich einmischte.  
"Sie wirft dafür mit anderen Sachen, zum Beispiel Mehl…"  
"Nur, weil du immer den Keksteig isst und ich dich irgendwie davon abhalten muss!", sagte sie entrüstet und Morgan sah grinsend zu Rossi.  
"Wie ein altes Ehepaar.", sagte Derek und bekam im gleichen Moment auch schon ein "Klappe, Morgan!", von Reid und Amanda zu hören.  
Rossi grinste nur, da Morgan mit seinem Kommentar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte.

Hotch hingegen sah zu Reid. Sobald Amanda weg war, würde er seinem Agenten einen Vortrag halten, der beinhalten würde, dass seine Leiche für immer ungefunden bleiben würde, falls er jemals Amanda verletzen würde. Denn auch, wenn sie seine uneheliche Tochter ist war…sie war immer noch seine Tochter und er würde sie immer beschützen.


End file.
